A Lion's Roar
by Ocean's Oracion
Summary: A boy with a troubled past. A girl with no memory. Brought together by circumstances beyond their comprehension. Together, they have to find a way to get rid of the one problem they have in common. XANA. OC Insert, Mentions of Digimon in later chapters, some songs will be added every now and then, OCXAelita, rated t for gore in the first chapter.


***Important Authors Note at the bottom.***

Pain. That was the one word that described my whole life now. It was painful to live with Them gone, because I was reminded of Them everyday. At my school, walking home, everywhere I was reminded of all the good times that we had together. Soon, the only things that kept my mind away from the memories were music and training. I had watched a show when I was younger, called Code Lyoko, and one of the main characters used fans as weapons. So, being the curious boy that I was back then, I had looked up what they were on the internet, and found out that they were tessen, or Japanese Metal War Fans. Along with that was an add for local weaponry wielding lessons, so I enrolled and became an expert after years of practice.(1) Some of the kids at my school teased me because they thought it was girly, but I showed them. I managed to cut a tree in half with my own pair, and it blew their minds. My own friends thought it as pretty cool, and They were supportive of it, thinking that I should know how to defend myself. My last memory of Them was right before It happened. We had gone to a theme park, and we were on a roller coaster. I had screamed because it was fun, but They were terrified, and the looks on their faces was PRICELESS! But when we came home, it happened. The Tornadoes of April 27. The state I live in, Alabama, was hit hard, and horribly. And the worst part is, They, my family, were killed. My Dad, his limbs were torn out of there sockets. My mom, her head was split in half. My brother, he was impaled by shrapnel, his guts everywhere. My Sister, my sweet baby sister, she was electrocuted by fallen power lines. I was the only one to survive, on both my dad's side of the family, and my mom's, but with scars, both mental and physical, because the fallen roof made huge slashes on my face, arms, and legs(2). I had been marked as a hero, a survivor. Ever since then, I've been bouncing from foster family to foster family across the state, kicked out because they didn't accept what I do. I was on my ninth by now, and I'm only thirteen. And my whole world changed today.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback to this Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Leo, will you take the trash out when you get home from school today?" My newest adoptive mom, Lily, asked me.

"Yeah, fine." I waved her off.

"Well, if you need anything, you can call me or Anthony. I'll see you after work, and make sure that you don't miss the bus." Anthony was my newest dad.

"Alright, see you later." And with that, she walked out the door, leaving to go to her job as a successful fashion designer. Anthony was actually the founder and CEO of a new branch of hospitals, called Americare(3). So, my newest family was pretty darn rich. Putting on my favorite outfit, a cerulean blue t-shirt with a wolf howling, in front of a yin-yang background, and black shorts, I looked at the clock, which showed that I had an hour left until the bus arrives at the stop, so I could grab some breakfast and watch something on TV, before heading over to the bus stop, which was roughly fifteen minutes from here. So I made myself some cereal, and turning on the TV, started scrolling through channels, my backpack, filled with my school stuff, my tessen, and my ocarina, and a stash of money,(just in case of an emergency), sitting next to me, until I went to a channel that was playing Code Lyoko reruns. Shrugging, I sat down to watch it, which seemed to be the series premier. Slowly eating my cereal, I watched as Ulrich and Odd were devirtualized by Blocks, which is when my TV screen turned black.

"Hey, what gives?" I said, walking up to the TV. I checked, and it was still on, but it wouldn't get back onto the satellite channel. I tried everything I could think of, but nothing worked. Right as I had given up, a symbol appeared on the screen. Taking a close look at it, I noticed that it was the Eye of XANA, which started to glow an ominous red, slowly making me grow more and more nervous, my hand grabbing my backpack unconsciously. Suddenly, the light pulsed, and a vacuum of air started sucking me in. I cried out as my free hand scrabbled for something, anything to keep me there, the hand holding the backpack slipping the strap over my neck. I grabbed onto the couch, but my grip kept slipping, making it to where only one hand could hold the couch while the other tried to re-grip it. As I tried to keep myself from getting sucked in, a small part in my brain noted that nothing else was being affected but me. When the rest of my brain noticed that, the light flashed again, making the suction even stronger, before I lost my grip and was sucked into the TV, my entire world going dark.

**A.N. : To all of the people who have not read any of my stories, but looked at this, then hello. To all of the people who have followed/favorited me, then I'm betting you hate me right now. I know I promised to update the Harry Potter/Pokemon crossover in March, but stuff started happening, like me getting a really long geometry project, then the internet coming down at my house, and every time that I started to write it out with the ideas that I had for it, it always ended up turning out horribly. And ever since I've read some of the reviews for it, I've been doing some thinking, and I've realized that the specific people that I'm talking about are right, I shouldn't have adopted it because I haven't given you anything new for it. And personally, I don't think I'm an experienced enough writer to continue it. So, I decided that I'm going to let someone adopt it. I will update it myself when I think I'm ready, but until then, someone will have their own version of it. Also, to the person who will adopt it, I have also given permission to an author that I've been cowriting a story with to write her own version of it when she finishes some of her stories. So you will have your version of it along with hers whenever she publishes it. And if you want to adopt it, then pm me. And to the people that have favorited my other stories, the ones that I wrote, I'm currently in the process of writing out chapters for them, because for them my ideas are coming together well, so expect an update for one of them soon. And to all the people who now read this story, review, review, REVIEW! Reviews feed my creativity, which gives you more chapters.**

**I don't know why I made him know how to fight with tessen, but they actually have always interested me after seeing Yumi fight with them.**

**2. I actually live in Alabama, and I did experience the April 27 tornadoes, but my family did not die. Since this is a insert story with myself being inserted, I'm altering my life slightly.**

**3. I have no idea if there actually is a medical company called Americare, but if there is, I do not own the name at all.**


End file.
